Reliance
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: What's next may be harder than anything they've ever had to face...Continuation of Season Six Finale.
1. Chapter 1

Season 3 Silver War

_**Ziva**__: You and I are the only ones who know the truth. And for that I am grateful. _

_**Gibbs**__: I trust you Ziva, you know that…_

_--_

Getting up to leave that evening was harder than Tony thought it would be. He'd been sitting there fixated on his cell phone the majority of the day, so what was so bad about a change of location? Particularly if that change in location meant alcohol…and not the eagle eye of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Pillow DiNozzo?"

He pulled his eyes off his cell phone for a moment. "Naw boss…I'm headed out in a few. Just putting the finishing touches on some paper work."

Gibbs looked across at his younger Agent. "And you McGee?"

"Same boss. Can never be too thorough right?"

Gibbs stood at their responses. "Both of you. Home. Now."

His voice was soft, but firm; which was never a good sign. Tony contemplated a protest while McGee gave little hesitation. He was packing up his things slowly and deliberately, but doing it none the less. Eventually Tony followed suit. The two of them sulked their way towards the elevator when one of them decided to turn back.

Only Gibbs anticipated the question.

"I don't know DiNozzo…wish I did."

Tony swallowed hard before joining his partner near the elevator and stepping in beside him.

"You ever heard that tone before Probie?"

Tim's face was clearly fallen; he had no reason to hide how he felt. "What tone?"

"Doubt." Tony stated simply.

"What were you gonna ask?"

The older agent locked eyes with him. "If he thought she'd come back."

Tim stared at the floor. "Do you?"

He glanced at his cell phone; which was still gripped in his left hand. "Would _you_?"

--

Gibbs was still standing near his desk well after his Agents had vacated the bull pen. His next destination was unclear…something that he rarely faced. Indecision. After all, it hadn't been that long since he'd made a choice that would change the course of his team's life… but his next destination in this very moment was a mystery. He knew his two Agents would be self sufficient, and rest assured that Abby was fast asleep on Ducky's couch…so what was next? Or more accurately…where?

Wherever it was. Something told him; the question he hadn't let Tony ask would be the only thing on his mind…

And little did he know, he wasn't the only one.

--

"Not cool Ducky…" Abby's voice was somewhere between asleep and awake as she lay comfortably on his couch.

The Doctor sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it Abigail…this may be something that is beyond Jethro's control…now we can talk more in the morning. Time for your eyes and mouth to get some rest…"

"But…if he can't get her to come back…then no one can."

Ducky almost smiled as he watched her eyes slide shut. "_She_ can my dear." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before lifting the blanket over her shoulders. "Sweet dreams." Though something told him they'd be far from sweet…as would his own.

--

Tony and McGee parted ways in silence as they stepped off the elevator. Neither of them having any answers for what was ahead… all they knew was they had to come into work tomorrow morning. No matter how bad neither of the wanted to.

It was only when Tony reached his car that he realized something important. Something that was always important, but for some reason meant a whole lot more now…

"Hey Probie…wait up."

Tim glanced back at him and contemplated not answering at all. "Yes, Tony?"

"You know I'm here right?...Not like physically here, but here here." He cringed, he was never really good at this. "Look, I know things are gonna be different…and I know you're probably a little pissed at me right now…but I just needed you to know that I'm not going anywhere…"

Tim shook his head. "Not pissed at you Tony."

"You should be."

He tossed his bag inside and looked back at his partner. "She made a choice...who knows, maybe it's the right thing for her…being back home you know…with her family."

Tony didn't respond.

"Look…what happened. Neither you or I can change that. Guess all we can do now is move on." McGee finished, a bit surprised at his optimism.

"You practicing that speech for Abby?"

Tim almost smiled. "How'd I do?"

"Terribly good…you should be an actor or something." Tony managed a small smile before it quickly faded. "I know you probably want to get some sleep so I'll let you go, I just wanted you to know that…"

"You're here," Tim finished for him. "Same goes for me."

The silence right then spoke volumes.

"Now get outta here before we hug or something." Tony jested before stepping aside and allowing his partner the room he needed to drive away. He stood there aimlessly for a moment until his tail lights were out of sight. It was then his mind suggested a new destination and his feet began to take him there…

--

"Pillow boss?"

Gibbs glanced up to see his Senior Agent at the helm of the bull pen. "Thought I told you to…"

"Go home," Tony took a step towards the empty desk at right. "I got lost."

"You're gonna get more than that if you don't get outta here."

Tony examined him for a moment before contemplating his response. "Kate."

Gibbs squinted at him. "What?"

"Kate." He repeated simply.

"Make your point DiNozzo."

He did so with little hesitation. "You wouldn't let us out of your sight after Kate…I had to come up with a hundred excuses for my dates just in case you decided we were spending the night at our desks…you called me more times in those few months than the previous five years I'd worked for you…"

Gibbs stare encouraged him along.

"Why kick us out now?"

Gibbs took down the remnants of his coffee. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"No you don't..." Tony agreed. "You never do."

"Something you want to say DiNozzo?"

He moved towards him just as Gibbs stood up. Tony contemplated letting it all out but could only manage a simple. "I'm sorry."

"Come again?"

"I'm sorry boss. If I don't pry…maybe Ziva's still here. It's my fault you had to make that decision…guess I don't blame you for kicking me outta here tonight."

"It ever occur to you I wanted you outta here…so you could do what you needed to do."

"Which is what boss?"

"That's for you and McGee to figure out…and you sure as hell aint gonna do it sitting here all night."

Tony stared at him. "Like you are."

"Yeah DiNozzo. Like I am."

"Guess I should've just gone home huh?" He awaited a head slap, only it never came.

"Ziva made a choice. And it wasn't us…not your fault."

Tony swallowed hard. "Jenny made a choice too boss."

Gibbs didn't respond except to return behind his desk. It wasn't long after that Tony made his way out of the bull pen…slowly but surely. His eyes catching the ever empty desk at his right.

Kate.

Ziva.

…

But all that mattered now was tomorrow…and little did any of them know just what havoc it would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Let me apologize ahead of time for this being short, but it will give you a glimpse of where we are headed...well kinda :). Thanks for reading! Hope to have more up soon!

---

Gibbs was busy staring at his phone while McGee was texting, calling and emailing Tony. He was a record, sixty seven minutes late and that was never a good sign.

"I could swing by his place boss…"

Gibbs only stared in response, glancing back and forth at the now_ two_ empty desks.

McGee opened his mouth to concede when he saw his boss stand up and slip on his side arm. The look in his eyes left Tim with no other option then to follow suit. He followed behind Gibbs quickly and slipped into the elevator just as it began to close.

"Gut feeling boss?"

But again, no verbal answer came.

The ride to his rental home was one of the scariest trips McGee had ever been on with Gibbs. And those always seemed to happen when one of their team was in some sort of trouble…but Tony was only sixty minutes late. For all they knew he could be sleeping off one too many drinks. But all McGee could think about was the look in Gibbs eyes and in them was something he rarely saw…

Fear.

They approached his door with little hesitation and were a bit shocked to find the door unlocked. Gibbs had his hand on his side arm but hadn't drawn it, causing McGee to do the same. They slipped through each room and found nothing.

"Call him McGee!"

"Why don't I call him boss?"

The two finished each phrase simultaneously as Tim lifted his phone and held down Tony's speed dial number. It wasn't long before the Magnum P.I. ring tone sent Gibbs into his bedroom…

"Damnit DiNozzo…"

"Maybe he just spent the night at a _friends _house…"

Gibbs glare intensified.

"Or not." He mumbled quietly to himself, but knew better than to think Gibbs hadn't heard him. A head slap came quickly. "I'll start looking for what else he left behind…"

Gibbs did the same. It was a full thirty seconds before McGee's tone churned his gut even more.

"Not good…" Was all Tim could manage as he stared wide eyed at Tony's side arm and back pack laying to the left of his bed. He wanted to think of another good excuse, but this time his own gut started churning.

"Do a clean sweep of this place McGee!"

"On it." Came the quick response. Even if McGee wasn't convinced Tony hadn't been out carousing last night, he knew better than to question Gibbs gut. Besides, Tony wouldn't be that irresponsible after what happened yesterday…would he?

He began searching through Tony's cell phone when he over heard a Gibbs bark coming from the living room. It was only a momentary distraction however…that was until he noticed the number of outgoing calls to a certain number.

"Boss…"

Gibbs was half way into the bedroom before Tim called him. McGee handed him the cell phone and watched his boss squint for a moment before making out the name.

"What are you thinking boss?"

"Trouble McGee…" He moved towards the door. "Trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

McGee didn't need to ask who Gibbs was talking to on the phone…he didn't need to know where they were going and he didn't need to entertain the thoughts running through his mind…

But two out of three wasn't bad.

"McGee!" Gibbs bark pulled him out of his thoughts. "Stay in the car."

Tim squinted at the figure in the distance and conceded with a simple nod. He watched from the car as Gibbs made his way in his direction and sat patiently as they conversed. He tried to adjust his position with the hope of getting a better look, but knew better than to question Gibbs orders. There had to be a good reason why he had asked him to stay in the car…but it didn't make Tim feel any better. His hand unconsciously laid over his side arm as he continued to watch the scene unfold. His other hand clenched his cell phone… he contemplated filling Abby in on Tony's disappearance but knew better than to worry her without the full picture. But something told him, he wouldn't have to wait long.

Gibbs returned with nothing to say, except his characteristic silence. But this time McGee wouldn't play along.

"What do we know boss?"

Gibbs started the car and shifted into drive before responding. "You call Abby?"

Tim didn't lose focus. "Not yet…wanted the full picture." He paused briefly. "What is the full picture boss?"

"DiNozzo's not a friend's house."

"Then where is he?"

The car accelerated. "I don't know…"

"You don't know?"

"Did I stutter McGee?"

Tim glanced out the window to avoid the inevitable glare before gathering himself. "He's in trouble." He stated the obvious. "How bad?"

"Bad."

McGee sensed the hint of failure in his voice and suddenly became more afraid than he was ten seconds ago. "Is he…"

Gibbs didn't let him finish before pulling the car to a halt. "Damnit!"

Tim only waited.

"Just listen…whatever I do, say, hell, whatever I think in the next hour…I need you to make sure that no matter what happens, Abby is taken care of."

McGee swallowed. "Boss, _what_ did that guy say?"

"Enough."

"Which is more than you're saying…" Tim didn't flinch. "Boss, you owe me this…right now I'm all you have left…"

Gibbs ran a hand over his face. "I need you to trust me Tim."

"I do."

"Then promise me she'll be taken care of."

"You know you don't have to ask boss…" He tried to read his expression. "But whatever it is you're planning to do…you don't have to go alone."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"You said it McGee…you're all I got left."

"So that means I get left behind? To what? To carry on your legacy, not a chance…if you're going to get Tony, I'm going with you…"

"And just when did I start taking orders from you?"

Tim managed a small smile. "The moment it became about us boss…you have a responsibility to Tony, I get that. But so do I. If Ziva were here you'd never dream of leaving her behind…"

"Already did that."

"Then don't do it again." Tim followed. "What is going on boss? Trust is a two way street."

Gibbs almost smiled and for a fleeting moment, wondered what happened to the green Probie he hired in five years ago. "Mossad has DiNozzo…"

Tim didn't seem surprised. "Revenge?"

"Seems that way…."

"Ziva's Father."

Gibbs only nodded before pulling the car back onto the street.

"Airport boss?"

Gibbs shook his head. "One more stop to make first…"

* * *

"Hinky?" Ducky stopped his work to give full attention to the forensic scientist standing in front of him.

"Yeah, you know…rhymes with pinky." She held up the cold dead hand on the table and pointed to the appendage.

"I know what it rhymes with Abigail…I'm more interested in its meaning."

"Hinky…like, unsettling, strange, weird, peculiar, odd, wacky, unusual….Hinky."

He nodded towards her. "I see…well you could just call them and put this_ hinky_ feeling to rest..."

"I could…but then I might be right…which would be really bad. And I hate being right about bad stuff…and right now is a bad time to be right about more bad stuff…"

Ducky managed a small smile. "I'm sure Jethro would call if anything hinky were going on…"

"No…" Abby voice softened as she watched the doors to autopsy slide open. "He would tell me in person…"


	4. Chapter 4

Abby started pacing backward slowly. "Don't say it Gibbs…don't you dare tell me he's…"

Gibbs shook his head instantly and did his best to close the distance between them. But after watching her continue to step back, he stood still. "He's alive Abs…just missing."

"Missing? As in no where to be found missing? Or you lost your keys, but they'll turn up missing?"

"We have a lead. We're following it…"

"Not while you're here you're not…" She shooed them away. "Go…go find him…"

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak but was cut short.

"It's not like you're never gonna see me again…so just go…do your thing…and bring him back okay?"

Gibbs swallowed at the statement; something in his gut wasn't sitting right. He could've called but something told him he had to see her. Almost as if she was wrong…maybe he wouldn't see her again.

Tim noticed Gibbs' hesitation and moved closer to her. "We'll bring him back."

She relented momentarily and pulled him into a quick embrace. "Promise?"

"I promise." Tim assured her, catching an odd glance from Gibbs as he turned back towards him.

Gibbs turned to Ducky. "We'll be off grid for a while…may have little communication."

"Off grid?" He questioned gently. "Jethro, what is all this about?"

"Don't have time to explain."

"Yet you had time for an impromptu visit to say goodbye? What _can_ you tell us?"

Gibbs contemplated his response for a moment. "First stop, Israel."

"Ziva?" Abby shrieked. "Is she missing too? Are they together? Is her Dad after Tony cuz of what happened to Rivkin? Does Vance know about this?"

Gibbs finally moved close to her and placed a soft hand on her arm. "Whatever is going on…I _will_ find out…and I _will_ bring them home…"

Something in his voice scared her, and her eyes instantly welled with tears. "I just want everything back the way it was…"

Gibbs pulled her in close but said nothing in response. He said all he could with a simple expression before turning to leave…

Both of them had promises to keep.

* * *

It was only a brief stop in the bull pen before their departure. Nothing was said. Only quiet glances towards the empty desks…Both of them knew what was at stake, despite what the cost may be. In their minds there was no cost for family, and whether either of them admitted it, that's exactly what they were.

Family.

It wasn't until they reached the car that Gibbs spoke. "Once we leave this parking lot. We're alone."

Tim met his expression, his hand resting on the door handle. "We're never alone boss…"

Gibbs didn't need him to elaborate, and slipped into the car without another word.

McGee wanted to ask a hundred questions during the plane ride but realized that no matter what the answers were the mission wouldn't change. He had a responsibility. Get them back alive…_all_ of them.

Gibbs gave up on sleep a long time ago. His eyes may have been closed but his mind was far from at rest. His head was a whirlwind of how quickly life can change.

Shannon. Kelly. Kate. Jenny.

It was getting that Gibbs dreaded waking up in the morning, in fear that one more thing could change. His sole purpose was not only to bring them back, but restore all that they once had.

No matter what the cost.

* * *

"_Tell us everything you know about NCIS…" _

Ziva took in short breaths, the pain pulsing through her was a screaming distraction from her captor.

"_Did you hear me?" _

She tried willing herself to pass out. Anything to numb the pain. When that failed she let her mind fixate on memories…

"_You and I are the only ones who know the truth. And for that I am grateful."_

"_I trust you Ziva, you know that…"_

She wasn't sure what hurt more. The pain of her wounds or knowing she may have lost the trust of those she was relying on to save her…

"_The Americans care nothing for you…tell us what we want to hear, and you will be nursed back to health…taken care of…" _

She closed her open eye and silently prayed that his words weren't true. They would come for her…they had to…but with strike after strike she wondered if there would be anything left to save…

* * *

"Here my dear." Ducky handed her a small pack of tissues. "Perhaps your time would be better spent working…it will keep your mind from wandering."

"Does working on dead bodies help you keep your mind off the possible dead bodies of Tony and Ziva?"

Ducky cringed. "That was uncalled for Abigail."

She looked down. "Sorry…I'm just frustrated, and sad, and scared, and angry…and…well I just cant help but think that Tony is being hurt…or worse…and that Ziva could somehow be involved…I mean there are a thousand possibilities here Ducky…doesn't that bother you?"

"Bother? Yes. Worry? Not necessarily…Jethro and Timothy are very capable."

"Yeah? Well so was Tony and he got taken, kidnapped…whatever!" She took in a breath. "Its not fair Ducky…we were finally getting back to normal after the Director…and Lee…it's like someone up there is playing a bad trick on us…"

He placed a comforting hand in hers. "We must not lose faith my dear."

She nodded slowly. "You're right…I guess I'm just struggling a little..."

"Then I shall have faith for the both of us…"

* * *

"I want a location." Gibbs barked into his phone and walked a few feet away from McGee.

Tim retrieved their bags and waited patiently near the entrance. It wasn't long before his Gibbs joined him.

"Where we headed boss?"

Gibbs waved down a taxi. "Mossad."


	5. Chapter 5

"Didn't think it'd be this easy…" Gibbs admitted, standing toe to toe with none other than Eli David.

"My daughter is quite fond of you…hate to give her another reason to be upset with me."

"You expecting a thank you?"

He shook his head and motioned for the two of them to sit down.

"Don't plan on staying long."

Eli took his seat and folded his hands over the desk. "No coffee then?" He watched as Gibbs' expression didn't change. "I see…well then, I suppose we can skip the pleasantries."

"Too late." Gibbs shot back, before taking a step towards him.

Tim watched his boss carefully, and remained silent.

"What is it that you want from me, Agent Gibbs?"

"Ziva…"

"I did not realize you had ownership rights for her…"

"From what I hear, neither of us do at the moment."

Eli's expression changed. "My people are taking care of that…problem."

"Problem?" Tim suddenly spoke. "With all due respect sir, I don't think your daughter being held hostage and possibly dead can be characterized as a simple problem…"

Gibbs contemplated quieting his Agent but decided against it.

"Frankly sir, I'm surprised we found you here at all."

"I suppose I should be out there yes? Rescuing her?" He motioned around the room. "If you have not noticed I have an Agency to run…"

Gibbs clenched his teeth and motioned for Tim to let him speak.

"My men are very capable…as is Ziva. I am not worried."

"Last time I checked Ziva couldn't out run a speeding bullet." Gibbs shot back at him. "And I'm venturing to guess that neither can you…."

"Is that a threat?"

"Would I do that?" He looked at McGee. "Would I do something like that Tim?"

Eli stood up in response. "If you came here for a location on my daughter…so that you can race in and save her like your American movie stars, you are gravely mistaken."

"I didn't just come for her."

Eli sat back down slowly. "Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

"My Agent…"

"Your agent?" He placed a finger near his face. "Ah yes, your other Agent…what was his name…Anthony yes?" He smiled slowly. "Why on earth would I know where he is?"

Gibbs moved his hand towards his sig, only to remember it had been confiscated at the door to his office. "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're just as much of a bastard as he was."

Eli leaned forward. "Coming from another bastard, I suppose I should be flattered."

"Tell me where they are…"

"Or what?" He smiled a bit. "You will kill me with your bare hands faster than my men could be in here with a bullet between your eyes?" His voice rose as he stood up. "You are not stupid…"

"No," Gibbs shook his head. "No, I'm not."

It went silent for a moment before an unexpected voice broke the silence.

"Tony did nothing to deserve this," Tim's voice was quiet but firm. "There are terrorists out there…killing the innocent…killing your Agents…why would you bother taking him?"

Eli continued to plead his innocence. "I've had enough of these accusations."

Gibbs moved towards him. "I didn't come here expecting any answers."

"Then tell me, Agent Gibbs, why did you come?"

Gibbs stare burned into him. "To let you know..that_ I know_…" He motioned for McGee to follow him towards the door, before turning back. "And that if I go home without 'em…you may wanna sleep with one eye open…"

* * *

"Ow!" Tony wasn't at all stoic about getting hit, particularly over and over again. "Geez…now I just gotta know…how much do torturers make these days?" _Another strike._ "Do you get paid per punch? Do using devices hold a higher pay off?" _Another_. "Do you get bonuses for creativity?" _Another. _

He spat what looked like part of his tooth on the ground before looking back at his captors. "Seriously though…do you go to school for this sort of thing?"

And with another…he was out cold.

* * *

"What now boss?" Tim glanced to his right, just as they stepped into the sedan.

"A favor."

"From who?"

"And old friend…"

* * *

"Miss Scuito?" Vance entered her lab after trying her phone a number of times. He walked into her back office to find her curled up in the corner, Bert the hippo close to her side. "Everything alright?"

She stood up quickly, wiping her tears away. "Fine…what can I do for you sir?"

"Can't seem to get a hold of anyone."

"Wow…that's a lot of agents…they didn't all get kidnapped did they?"

"Kidnapped?"

Abby moved past him. "No silly, I said maybe they're all taking naps..." She grabbed a mirror and quickly checked her eyes. "Which _anyone _can't you get a hold of?"

"Gibbs, namely…the whole team seems to be AWOL."

"Weird." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you telling me you don't know where they are?"

"Wish I did," she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What you just said…"

"I didn't say anything…"

"You said something."

"Something about what?"

"That's what I asked…"

"About what?"

Leon put his hand up to silence the exchange. "Do you have any idea where they are?"

"No," she took in a breath. "Why didn't you just ask me that?"

He didn't smile. "Uh huh…well if you hear from them could you let them know their Director is looking for them."

"You wish..." She mumbled again.

"What?"

"For Shizz." She responded quickly. "It's short for, for shizzle...more widely known as 'for sure."

He shook his head slightly before turning to leave.

Abby was quick to retrieve Bert and huddle back into her corner. "Please come home soon guys…please…"

* * *

"I don't know how I can repay you sir." Gibbs spoke into the receiver, unsure of how to express his gratitude.

"Just bring our people home…" Tom Morrow responded firmly. "And you cant repay me for something that never happened."

"Right sir…I'll be in touch when I'm back in DC."

"You better…Keep your head down."

"Always." He closed the phone and nodded towards McGee. "Got a location."

"On who?"

Gibbs sighed. "Middle man….supposed to lead us to where they're holding DiNozzo."

"What about Ziva?"

Gibbs went silent for a moment before simply shaking his head.

"Boss…"

"I know McGee…" He ran a hand over his face. "But hell, we can't be in two places at once."

Tim swallowed. "Yes we can…"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Im going to do my best to finish this story by Monday the 21st. There may be some time jumps, but I'll be sure to keep it smooth. :) Enjoy! And thanks for reading!!

---

Gibbs clenched at the thought. "Not a chance McGee."

"Boss…"

"Not risking it…"

"What? _My_ life? Yours? Theirs?" He set his jaw firm. "It's an impossible choice boss…I don't blame you for not wanting to make it…but it's the right thing to do." He waited a full minute for a response but it never came. "If I go after her…I could bring her back."

"Or you could die trying…" Gibbs countered.

"You've trained me well boss…I'm not ignorant. I know the risks, and I'm still here…I could come with _you_, but there's no guarantee I'll survive that either…so let me do this. Let me do this for Ziva, boss…for all of us."

"That's quite a speech McGee…"

He cleared his throat. "Meant every word boss…"

"I know," he took in a breath.

"So does that mean you're saying yes?"

"With a hell of a lot of conditions…"

Tim almost smiled. "Should I write them down?"

Gibbs only glared in return.

* * *

Ducky was working hard on nothing in particular when Director Vance paid him an impromptu visit.

"Ah, Director…what brings you down to my docile?" He barely finished his question; knowing full well why he was there.

"Seems Gibbs and Co have gone MIA…you have any idea where they might be?"

Ducky resisted asking why he didn't phone and began sifting through the random files in his hand. "I'm afraid not…things have been a bit quiet since…well, since Officer David departed."

Vance followed as he started to step away. "When was the last time you heard from them?"

He tried not to hesitate. "Last night via telephone…spoke with Agent DiNozzo for some time."

"May I ask regarding what?"

"No, you may not…" He was as polite as possible. "Between friends…I'm sure you understand."

Leon nodded towards him . "I'm starting to."

Ducky didn't respond and simply went about his work.

"Would you mind sending them my way, if you happen to hear from them?"

The ME sensed a bit of sarcasm but answered forthrightly. "I shall."

"Thank you."

Ducky nodded his goodbye, and watched him exit before letting out a deep sigh. He was getting much too old for this…

* * *

"Frequent contact…every hour on the hour. Understood?"

"What if I'm compromised?" Tim caught his glare. "I'm just saying…"

"Then you contact me as soon as humanly possible…"

His tone caused Tim to cringe inside. "I will boss…"

"Now, you're gonna need more than a sig and a suit…we get a location, we get you supplies and we get you back up."

"Back up?"

"Did I stutter McGee?"

"Well no, but I thought we were alone in this boss?"

Gibbs met his eyes. "We're never alone McGee…"

* * *

Tony spat some blood on the ground as he awakened. "Where can a guy get some mouth wash around here?"

One of his captors approached slowly. "Perhaps we should get you a new mouth?"

"I'm kinda found of my own…the ladies are too, if you know what I mean…" He managed a small wink before being struck across the face. "Some guys have been known to like it too...but that's not my thing…" And another strike.

"Do you _want_ us to kill you?"

Tony shook his head. "I'd prefer you let me go…but you know, whatever."

"You Americans are all the same…"

"How's that?" He spat a bit more blood towards the ground.

"Weak…stupid…"

"Now come on…you can't stereotype like that…you don't see us calling all Muslims terrorists…" He thought for a moment. "Okay, not everyone…but that was after nine eleven…and we were pretty pissed…"

"Shut up!" His captor yelled for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Okay, you don't have to yell…I can hear you know?"

The man picked up what looked like a steel pipe.

"Shutting up." Tony relented and watched him circle around his chair.

"If you shut up for a pipe…it's a wonder what you'll do for this." He pulled out a nice sized blade from his pocket and ran it across Tony's face.

"What do you want?" His tone shifted from his previous sarcasm.

"Unfortunately, it's not what I want that matters…"

"Then who?"

The man turned to see the door opening and smiled slightly. "See for yourself."

Tony squinted through his swollen eye lids and swallowed hard.

"Nice to see you again Anthony…please don't get up on my account."

* * *

The ride to meet the middle man was relatively silent. Tim remained fixated on the view outside his window while Gibbs ignored the speed limit. In a sense it was no different than any other day…except that it was.

"Try and act like a tourist."

Tim took the direction with a nod and followed a few steps behind him as they made their way to the destination.

"You two are blending well."

Gibbs didn't want to waste any time. "Was told you could tell us what we need to know."

"And I was told you wouldn't be pleasant…" He gave a trying smile. "Your Agent is here…" He handed him a slip of paper along with some cash, and glanced behind him at McGee. "That all the back up you have?"

"He's all the back up I'll need." Gibbs countered quickly.

"Right…well I wish you the best of luck…you're gonna need it."

Tim overheard the last words well, and took a step forward. "From what you know…do you think he's alive?"

He turned back. "Honestly?"

Tim's expression said it all.

"No…" his answer was simple and cold but he didn't seem to feel remorse. "Better to get the truth kid…you'll learn that early."

Gibbs touched McGee arms and motioned for them to go. It wasn't until they arrived back at the car that he spoke.

"Boss…"

"No use theorizing Tim…we're here to bring him back."

"Dead or alive?"

Gibbs swallowed hard, but an answer never came.

There was work to do.

* * *

"She cannot tell us anything if she is not conscious."

"She is relentless sir…we have gone as far as we can…she does not value her own life."

He didn't look concerned. "Time for plan B yes?"

"Sir?"

"If she doesn't value her own life…perhaps she'll care for another."

* * *

"I'm glad to see you've made yourself comfortable," Eli continued as he moved towards Tony's chair.

"So…this is what I get for pissing you off eh? Cant imagine how you disciplined Ziva growing up…or wait, maybe I can."

"Still a smart mouth…" He shook his head. "Somehow I am not surprised."

"It's a gift."

Eli grabbed his face tight and met his eyes. "Embarrassing me was not smart…but given your Agency, I should have expected nothing less."

"Now that hurts…" Tony mocked him outright….something told him he wouldn't be going home anyhow.

Eli only smiled. "Keep talking…that is of course, until you cant any more." He motioned for them to finish him off. "I must say, it will be sad to tell my daughter of your disappearance…she will be heartbroken I'm sure."

Tony gathered himself and sat as upright as he could. "I'm amazed a woman like her could come from the likes of you…Ari I understand…but Ziva…"

"Do you think insulting me will make me change my mind?"

"No," he took in a short breath, his mind coming to terms with his fate. "Just making my last words count for something…"

"Next you will tell me, I will not get away with this yes?"

"That's one thing I can die being sure of…"

Eli shook his head. "Then you will die a fool."

"And you will die at the hand of one pissed off marine…" His head was pulled back by his hair, as the knife once again appeared near his throat.

Eli nodded at his men before stepping outside the door, a small smile falling across his face.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So sorry for the long delay in updating. I hope you'll forgive me and continue to enjoy the story! :)

--

"Spit it out Tim." Gibbs could always sense whenever one his team was holding back. And this time was definitely one of them.

"If I find her…and she's…"

Gibbs saved him from finishing the statement. "You secure her body…and get yourself out of there safely…"

"That's what you'd do if you found Tony…"

He interrupted him a second time. "What I would do doesn't matter…I'm telling you what you should do…" He gauged Tim's expression. "Look…I cant give you all the answers to the what ifs…this is war McGee…and in war you learn to react."

He swallowed hard; the word war suddenly changing his demeanor. He had a degree from John Hopkins, not the USMC. "I just want to do this right boss…"

"I know," Gibbs nodded towards him. "When you get there, your contact will find you…I called in every favor I had, and even some I didn't have…you'll be alright."

"Thanks," Tim glanced at the airport entrance. "Better get going…"

Gibbs patted him firmly on the arm. "See you back in DC."

McGee almost smiled as he made his way towards the doors; the expression between them speaking volumes. "I'll race ya…"

* * *

Tony clenched his eye lids and silently prayed as the knife slid into his skin. Somehow a smart remark at this very moment seemed futile…but just as the blade pierced he saw the door once again fling open, and a group of men storm inside…

Then everything went black.

* * *

Ducky arrived in Abby's lab, Caf Pow in hand. He didn't have to search long before finding her pining, in what he now deemed: 'Her worry corner.'

"Here you are my dear," he set down the drink and watched her hesitate, by sniffling and turning away. "Now is that any way to treat your favorite drink? Not to mention your favorite ME?"

She sniffled a second time. "Sorry Ducky…just bummed out. You know me…"

"That I do," he tried to smile. "And I'm quite aware of how incredibly strong you can be…"

"Yeah, when everyone is here…now when they're half way around the world…geez Ducky, there's no guarantee any of them will come back…"

"Abigail…"

"No," she stopped his imminent attempt to comfort her. "Something was different about Gibbs when he left…he was hugging me like he'd never see me again…I could feel it….otherwise he wouldn't have come to see us…his gut was telling him something about their trip…"

"You know he will do all he can to come back to you…"

"I know that in my heart," she pointed to her chest. "But my head wont stop asking questions….like what if he doesn't come back? Or if Tony doesn't? Or McGee? Or Ziva? …Or Tony and Ziva? Or Gibbs and McGee? I just cant take the possible combinations…I want them all back Ducky…all of them…"

"Then your head must see_ that_ as the only combination," he reached out to place a hand on her arm. "No sense worrying will do us…we must keep positive. They are quite capable…and strong willed to boot."

"That's what I'm afraid of…I just wish I could be there for once…instead of huddled into a corner ignoring my Caf Pow and getting worry lines…"

"As do I my dear."

"You're ignoring my Caf Pow too?"

He tried to smile. "Never mind."

* * *

Minutes seemed like hours as the plane sped through the air. All McGee could think of were the many ways the mission could fail…but not because he believed it would, but so he would be prepared for every possible scenario. Letting Ziva down wasn't an option; and neither was letting down his team…or himself.

He'd been fashioned as a young boy to succeed, and it was times like these he was grateful for his parents pushing him. It was then his mind went to his family and promising himself he would make it back, not only for his team, but for them.

* * *

Gibbs heart hadn't stopped pounding as he prepared himself for the possibilities. He'd been trained to focus on the task, not let his emotions override his mission, but right now, for the life of him, he couldn't help but fear the worst. He drove to the facility with one thought on his mind and one thought only…getting Tony back alive.

* * *

McGee's contact was more helpful than he thought; supplying him with crucial intel, supplies and weaponry. The team he was leading would not only assault the compound but preferred to retrieve Salim alive. Tim didn't have a preference, all he wanted was Ziva and to get back home where they belonged. The prime time for the assault was in 36 hours, and McGee had no choice but to wait. As soon as he was settled in, he was quick to call Gibbs with an update.

"Assault takes place in 36 hours boss…"

"Good. Keep your head down…they'll be a lot of bullets flying…"

"Will do. Any word on Tony?"

"I'll be arriving at the location in an hour…I'll be in touch."

Tim anticipated an early end to the conversation. "Boss…"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful…we need you back to you know?"

Gibbs almost smiled. "Get some rest McGee, you're gonna need it."

* * *

Ducky was sure to tuck Abby in tight before retreating to bed himself. His thoughts were a whirl wind; starting primarily with the look Gibbs had given him just before he'd left. It was similar to the one he'd seen in Jenny's moments after he'd diagnosed her illness…it was an almost certainty in death. He hadn't told Abby what he'd seen in fear of affirming her convictions, but as he closed he eyes he couldn't help but send up a prayer on behalf of his friend…

* * *

Tony opened one eye fully and the other partially; expecting to see St. Peter at the Pearly Gates. Instead he saw someone, he feared he'd never see again…

"Ziva?"


End file.
